Discovering: Domination
by LovingPillow
Summary: She was always unnaturally strong, but when faced with a guy and their sexual behaviour, she finds herself incapable of fighting back.
1. First up, shall be Yuki!

1 – First up, shall be Yuki!

**Summary: She was always unnaturally strong, but when faced with a guy and their sexual behaviour, she finds herself incapable of fighting back.**

* * *

><p>Sunako was in quite the dilemma.<p>

She was _supposed_ to be in the science room with her friends, but instead, she was stuck in the infirmary with _Yuki_.

How did she ever get pulled into this situation?

**"Sunako! Run!" Yuki called out as he grabbed onto her arm, dragging her away from his maniac fans. Thankfully, they had lost track of him when he started running with Sunako, because she seemed to be letting out an aura that engulfed his own.**

**Smiling, he ran towards the infirmary and locked the door after dragging Sunako inside, knowing his fans wouldn't step inside (though he didn't know that they often took photos of him while he skipped classes to sleep there).**

**Walking over to the window, he shut it tightly and locked it before sliding the curtains over to block the sight outside. The infirmary was slightly dark since he had the lights turned off, but Sunako didn't seem to mind and neither did he.**

Sighing to herself, she walked over to the cabinet filled with medicine and opened it. _What kind of school nurse would keep her cabinets unlocked while she is out?_ Sunako questioned, half amazed. Shaking her head, she then noticed Yuki's reflection in the glass window. He was grimacing as he grasped his leg. Blinking, she gathered some gauze and anything else that would help into her arms. Turning around, she headed over to where Yuki sat upon the infirmary bed, and kneeled down in order to help his injury.

"S-Sunako?"

Ignoring him, she dipped some cotton into the alcohol and gently dabbed his wound. Thankfully, he didn't move, because it would only make it much harder for her to disinfect the wound (what she hadn't realized was that it wasn't stinging as much because she was blowing against the wound). Upon straightening his leg (here, Yuki's nose started to bleed, because he couldn't imagine touching any girl's thigh, much less Sunako's), she carefully wrapped the gauze around the wound, being extra cautious towards the tightness or looseness of the gauze.

"Nng, it's done." She muttered, gently removing Yuki's foot from her skirt. Standing up, she began walking over to the bed across from him, only to see double images of everything. Blinking confusedly, she didn't notice that she fell backwards, only to be caught by Yuki. It would have been a perfect scene, had he caught her arms and not her chest. Sunako herself had frozen upon contact, and poor Yuki was bleeding through his nose, again.

"S-sorry!" He called out with an apology, breathing warm air into her ear. Slowly lifting his index finger (because he was afraid for some reason), he heard Sunako gasp. Startled, his hands jolted and he openly gaped when she arched her back.

"S-stop, Y-Yuki."

Mind boggled, Yuki couldn't help it when he lightly pressed her nipples. A breathy moan echoed into the air as Sunako turned her head to bury herself in his neck. Amazed by the discovery that her breasts were sensitive, he lightly stroked the underside of her breast, half shocked that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"S-stop it."

With his thighs wrapped against her waist, Yuki stopped all chances of her escaping (though there really was no chance of that happening, considering she lost the moment she fell backwards).

"Y-Yuki, let go…" Sunako begged, trying not to react to his touch. It was hard though, since she had no control over her body. Her body felt like it was burning, but she wasn't melting, and every time Yuki touched her chest, her stomach would just feel like it's coiling.

_Machiko would never let me do this to her._ Yuki thought, soaking in Sunako's breathy moans like a sponge. Amused, he inched his hand up her blouse and cupped her breast directly, granting him a sexier moan from Sunako. Pinching her nipples, his other hand lay on her inner thigh. Licking his lips, he spread open her legs, rubbing her clitoris through her underwear, only to feel her body twitch against him.

"S-stop!" Sunako called out, closing her thighs, but it didn't help one bit. In fact, it encouraged him to continue what he was doing. The heat in her stomach increased as his middle finger rolled her clitoris around, all the while playing with her breast.

When she came breathing heavily into his neck, he pocketed her soaked underwear (who knew she wore string underwear?) and returned to rolling her clitoris, this time more directly. Slightly startled by how moist she was, he dipped his finger into the sticky ooze and brought it up to taste her. Imagine his delight when he found she tasted divine. _Machiko would never have let me taste her._ Licking the remaining juice on his finger, he pursed his lips in wonder.

Sunako felt the mattress creak as she was laid down, after having been discarded of her blouse. Exhausted, she felt her legs spread, courtesy of Yuki. What he did next had her arch her back, moaning loudly.

As his thumbs continuously rolled her nipples, Yuki feasted on Sunako's divine release. Wanting more, he thrust his tongue inside her vagina, being granted more of his treat a few seconds later.

"You taste absolutely delicious, Su-na-ko." Yuki said, standing up and leaning over her so that he could kiss her. Thrusting her delicious juice into her mouth, he made her swallow it as he explored uncharted continents.

Breathing heavily once the one-sided domination was over, Sunako felt his lips ghost over her breast. Incapable of protesting, she felt his lips descend.

As he rolled his tongue around, he lightly bit her. Since she wasn't fighting back, he had full control over her. _Machiko would never let me be the dominant one in our relationship._ He mused, enjoying the sweet expression that crossed Sunako's face. Chuckling in his thoughts, he traced Sunako's vagina, slipping his fingers inside a moment later.

Exhausted from Yuki's actions, Sunako could only wait for it to end. She was sure she would be washing her body the moment she got home, because she would continuously recall his touches if she didn't wash them off.

"Su-na-ko." Yuki whispered, nipping Sunako's ear as he sent pleasure through his touches. "Come." He ordered, pleased when her body followed his orders immediately.

Eyes half-opened, Sunako breathtakingly moaned. Yuki had decided to torture her again, driving her crazy with his fingers, and warming her up with his heat filled lips.

"You're my doll, Sunako." Yuki stated as he trailed the side of her neck with his teeth. So into the moment, he bit down, hard enough to draw out blood.

In pain and in pleasure, Sunako only moaned as a response. She was incapable of proper speech, as Yuki continued on dominating her entire soul.

Licking his lips, Yuki smiled at the sight.

_My doll indeed._ He thought.


	2. Second yet shy, Takenaga!

2 – Second yet shy, Takenaga!

**Summary: She was always unnaturally strong, but when faced with a guy and their sexual behaviour, she finds herself incapable of fighting back.**

* * *

><p>Takenaga paced back and forth, mind reeling over the implications that Noi laid upon him.<p>

She had offhandedly (or was it purposely, he couldn't tell) mentioned that she was anticipating their one week date (although it was really with the group, Sunako included). The implications meant that she was anticipating their time together, anticipating the moment she would lose her first time in a group outing where the walls were thin and there was a high possibility where someone would walk in on them.

He wasn't so sure he could handle the pressure. Pressure of Noi pushing for his commitment. Pressure of having to pay the rent on time. Pressure of keeping up with massive school work. Pressure of infinite stress, no matter where he went. Pressure of deciding what should be allowed and what should not be allowed.

On the first night they stayed at the inn, he locked himself in Sunako's room, knowing she would be the last person who'd bother him.

As it was, she didn't kick him out when she found out he was using her room as an escape from Noi. Instead, she allowed him to stay (if only because he gave off a miserable and gloomy aura, enough to fill the room with negativity).

"Sunako, could I sleep beside you?" Takenaga asked, crawling onto the bed after he entered the room, unhappy with Noi being too pushy in trying to claim him once and for all. He wanted freedom, from his family, from expectations, and she wasn't helping (rather she was doing the damage more than he'd like to admit). Hearing a snore, he took that as Sunako's consent (despite not being aware of it) and climbed underneath the covers, somehow startling Sunako awake.

"Takeru?" It was a whispered word, one that made him flushed of anger, until he remembered who Takeru was and felt foolish all over. "Auntie won't be gone for long. She'll come back. She always does. I'll take care of you for her when she's not home." Sunako whispered, gathering her cousin (her mind's eye could only tell blurs, so she didn't know it was truly Takenaga) into her arms, smothering him with her chest.

Takenaga opened his mouth to inform Sunako that he wasn't Takeru, when he felt her shiver. Her lips parted on their own accord and he furrowed his brows in contemplation.

"Y-Yuki…s-stop…"

Filled with anger at being called the wrong name (twice, he counted so far), Takenaga lifted himself from her arms and pinned her to the bed. She was wearing a thin nightdress (which probably explained why she shivered when his breath hit her skin) and she was flushed with heat. His lips descended upon her navel, slowly pulling the nightdress up with his teeth. His hands were full from keeping her arms down, so he settled for her breasts.

Moaning in a manner so unlike Sunako (though who could blame her?), Takenaga basked in her cries. He hadn't been pleased to know that Yuki (sweet, innocent Yuki, of all people!) had done the same to her, and was furious for reasons unknown to himself.

"Stop…Yuki…n-ah-no…" Sunako whispered as Takenaga flicked her nub with his tongue, somehow finding his frustration of the past event leak with every action set upon the pinned girl.

"Takenaga. It's Takenaga." He hissed as he bit down, angrily cooling her cries with his hand smothering her lips. His other hand left to seek for the hidden treasure (though not so hidden once he found it) and felt her hot breath hit his palm.

She was flushed from head to toe, and didn't know who was who anymore. Her mind was a haze, and all she knew was that her insides were burning and she wanted to let it all out. "A-ah!"

Removing his fingers, he placed them inside his lips, lapping up the remains as he watched her breasts harden from the burning heat. He then used those same fingers to pinch and rub against her nipples as he watched Sunako gasp and moan beneath him. Gulping, he removed his hands from her person.

Sunako wasn't sure what was happening, but she was hot and she couldn't handle the feeling of dissatisfaction. Mewling, her fingers trailed down her hips to reach her clitoris. Lightly rolling it, she had to clamp down on her hand. Exhaling noisily as her other hand (or her fingers at least) pumped themselves inside her vagina, she arched off of the bed.

Takenaga watched as this all happened before him, and he couldn't help but stroke himself so that he could relieve himself. Gulping, he listened to her sweet moans as she masturbated in front of him, only to stop and slump against her bed.

Breathing heavily, Sunako removed her fingers as she felt her body twitch from being so close to releasing her pleasure. If she didn't have help, she would never be able to come alone.

Takenaga furrowed his brows at the lack of Sunako's love juice. Well if she didn't come, it'd be highly uncomfortable for her come the morning, wouldn't it? He may as well help her while she helped him.

Sunako made a sound of confusion when she was lifted up from her spot on the bed. Was someone there beside her? Opening her eyes, she only saw a blur. "Yu…ki?" She called out in confusion, not knowing who else it could be.

"Ta-ke-na-ga, Sunako." Takenaga repeated, before his ire could manifest into something ugly.

Clinging to Takenaga, Sunako wasn't awake enough to stop him from pushing her down onto his dick. Crying out as her hymen split from the intrusion, she dug her fingernails deep into his back.

Hissing, Takenaga stopped forcing himself on Sunako. Until she was ready, he wouldn't make any more moves.

"F-fine…" Sunako grumbled out, before she felt herself fall back on the bed.

Takenaga was in a state of pleasure as he fucked Sunako like never before. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he would regret having an affair with Sunako, but at the moment, he wanted to taste more of this building ecstasy.

"C-cumming!" Sunako cried out, twisting the bed sheets as her insides whirled about in haywire. There were mini tornadoes inside of her, and when Takenaga thrust against one of them, she came with his name on her lips.

Soon after, Takenaga followed as he spilled his semen inside of her. There was no going back, but he didn't care because fucking Sunako made all the stress fly away. He didn't worry about the pressure being placed on him anymore. It was as if it just floated up in the air and promised to visit at a later time.

* * *

><p>They were still going at it even at 1 in the morning, because Takenaga hadn't gone limp after the first round.<p>

Sunako couldn't think properly as her hips grew warm at the guidance of Takenaga's large hands. Her breasts were being sucked as though milk would come out, but because there wasn't any milk, she really saw no point in Takenaga sucking her breasts (really, the only thing that happened was her body growing extra sensitive from the amount of tongueplay on her nipples).

"N-no more!" Sunako pleaded, as she hit her millionth climax. Crying out once again as the effects hit her, she clung to her partner.

Takenaga was drawing out his pleasure bit by bit, wanting to continue well into the night, but found that he couldn't when Sunako wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him while he steadily thrust in her. Gulping, he released her nipples. Finding her lips wasn't hard, it was fighting for dominance that was hard. It didn't take long for her to succumb to him though, so he took pleasure in cumming after she came once more.

"I took your virginity, so you'll have to think of me from now on." Takenaga growled in satisfaction when they separated. He hadn't known that he was…in a word, possessive of his claims, until today.

Sunako didn't answer him, couldn't really. She was tired out from the hours of sexual intercourse. By morning though, she'll be too sore to move, and Takenaga would tease her mercilessly because of that.


End file.
